super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク, Jetto za Hōku) is a deuteragonist character who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of Team Babylon of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" (伝説の風使い, Densetsu no Kaze Tsukai) due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Cocky and brash, Jet is very arrogant, prideful, and always seeks riches and fortunes. While also the Babylon Rogues' leader, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously, though he knows how to assert his authority. For all his shady characteristics though, Jet is an honorable Extreme Gear rider. Since losing to Sonic the Hedgehog in Extreme Gear, Jet has kept an intense rivalry with Sonic, becoming his greatest rival in Extreme Gear racing. Ever competitive, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best Sonic in speed and take his title as the fastest thing in the universe. "You see, to be the fastest on a Gear, you have to become one with the wind! Without wings, well you might as well kiss the ground and go home!" :—Jet the Hawk. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Jason Griffith (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Benjamin Bollen (French), Andrea De Nisco (Italian), Roland Wolf (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Michael Yurchak (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Jet the Hawk, a.k.a. the Legendary Wind Master, has a lot of cool stuff going for him besides his name. He's amazing on his Extreme Gear, a flying skateboard. Unfortunately, he's no hero—he leads thieves called the Babylon Rogues, and he can't stand losing to Sonic in anything. A hawk who is the leader of the Babylon Rogues and also goes by the moniker "The Legendary Wind Rider." When it comes to Extreme Gear racing, there is no one better. Jet's extremely competitive and takes tremendous pride in winning, so you know things are going to be exciting when he takes on the speedy Sonic in an Extreme Gear battle. Appearance * Hair Color: Emerald Green, Dark Emerald Green * Fur Color: White * Skin Color: Golden (beak) * Eye Color: Azure Blue * Age: 14 * Height: 100 cm. (3' 3") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident, conceited and holds high standards. He has a massive ego, considering himself the fastest, holds everyone else in low regard, and often brags about his skills. While he is willing to praise others, he usually makes his complements short and follows up with an insult. Over time, Jet has matured slightly and become more of a sport as he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine compliments on their skills. Jet is usually very rude and disrespectful, and has a snide sense of humor. He enjoys insulting others and rubbing his victory or other's losses in their faces. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet can be rude and disrespectful, such as calling both Storm and Wave useless and ignoring them. Jet is extremely prideful and protective of his reputation, not wanting to look bad. He is also a sore loser and refuses the pity of others as he considers it a direct insult to his character. Regardless, he reluctantly stands by his losses and accepts them, even if it was because of unexpected events, and will work hard to overcome them. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. Mostly, Jet is laid-back and nonchalant, though he choses not to show this to people he does not explicitly know, as he is too prideful to show his less-likable traits. While he knows his duties as leader of the Babylon Rogues, he does not takes his responsibilities very seriously and remains unconcerned and indifferent in the face of issues. However, he knows when to assert his authority. As a team leader, Jet is strict, has little tolerance for failure and dislikes showing any sign of weakness to anyone. Over time, Jet has become a better leader and leads his team with a better attitude. Jet is shown to have a very short temper, throwing a fit when a portrait fell on top of him and even twitching with build-up anger. While Jet has become more level-headed in some fields, such as ignoring Wave and Storm's frequent arguments, he is still prone angry outbursts at times. Jet has a defined love for money and treasure, which he likes the most besides himself. His primary motivation in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, even having daydreams of stacks of gold, and if it turns out there not a profit to be gained from a heist, Jet quickly loses all interest in the matter. When it comes to acquiring wealth, Jet is very greedy and selfish, given that when he went after Eggman to get the Key to Babylon Garden back, it was because he wanted the Treasure of Babylon, rather than stopping Eggman from using it to conquer the world. Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and takes enormous pride in winning. While extremely competitive and only wanting victory, Jet opposes cheating and strives to win fairly. If he cannot win using his own skills, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to achieve absolute victory. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing worthy opponents and can be content with the whatever the outcome may be after a good race. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Babylon ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross Family * unnamed father Neutral * Thomas Jones * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (rival in speed) ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog (rival) ** Rouge the Bat Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Eggman's Robots *** Shadow Androids *** Metal Series **** Metal Sonic **** Metal Tails **** Metal Knuckles **** Metal Amy **** Metal Blaze **** Metal Scourge Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Jet possesses well above average acrobatic skills and agility, enough to reach impressive heights when jumping and leap through treetops with ease. He also has very high physical strength in at least his legs, great enough to knock away an entire desk with a single kick. He also has noticeable combat skills, as he could take on a couple of MeteoTech security robots by himself. Extreme Gear skills Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding, a talent that he has inherited from his forefathers. Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet's skills at Extreme Gear is renowned the world over, signifying the immense level of skills that he possesses and he is presumably the greatest Extreme Gear rider on the planet, second only to Sonic. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, knowing many of the secrets to becomes the fastest at Extreme Gear. On an Extreme Gear, Jet has enough skills to supposedly match or even surpass Sonic's running speed. He can perform amazing fast and complex tricks and body movements with his Extreme Gear while in midair, balance and grind perfectly on the rails, stir up wind currents that can blow opponents away and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders without losing control. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Air Ride * Air Slide * Bashōsen ** Double Bashōsen * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Kick Dash * Leaf Screw * Razor Leaf * Sneeze * Slide Turn * Tornado * Trick Action Skills * Enhanced strength * Enhanced agility * Extreme Gear riding skills * Professional thief * Piloting skills * Wind reading * Leadership skills Miscellaneous Skills Apart from his physical abilities and skills, Jet is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Jet is a seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand. Beside Extreme Gear, Jet likewise has advanced piloting skills, being able to pilot the Babylon Rogues' entire airship on his own. Jet also has the special ability to accurately read the wind streams, allowing him to ride Extreme Gears to the fullest. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Jet wields a pair of large green feather fans called the Bashōsen which he uses with proficiency. With one fan, Jet can release wind currents to blow opponents off course and disorientate them. He can also use both fans in melee combat, either smacking his opponents or spinning then around to knock away anyone that gets too close. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Jet's choice of equipment is his Type-J Extreme Gear. The Type-J is a Board type speed-based Extreme Gear, especially made for Jet by Wave and is meant for racing at high speed. Over time, the Type-J has been redesigned to be full of quirks so that only Jet can master it. Gallery History Past Jet was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He is a descendant of the Babylonians, a genie-alien hybrid race that stranded on another planet in ancient times and became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of thieving for generations. At some point, Jet became a member of the Babylon Rogues. When Jet's father retired from the Babylon Rogues, Jet was passed down the position as leader of the Babylon Rogues and the Key to Babylon Garden from his father. Joined by Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, the three of them formed Team Babylon, the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Jet taking leadership of his group. During his carrier as one of the Babylon Rogues, Jet and his group went through a number of unknown criminal activities, achieving an infamous status. Over time, Jet's skills at Extreme Gear riding became renowned worldwide, earning him an impressive reputation, eventually reaching the point where he was called the "Legendary Wind Master" and a legendary rogue. Meanwhile, Jet was determined to uncover the secret treasure in Babylon Garden, having heard the stories of the hidden treasure within it and that the Key to Babylon Garden could unlock it. Synopsis See also External links * Jet the Hawk Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Team Babylon